Crash Bandicoot: Fairytale Disaster
by Courtney Boudreault
Summary: It's the story of Shrek as only Crash and the gang can tell it, taking place after Crash Mind Over Mutant.
1. Chapter 1: Humble Beginning

Crash was minding his own business when Coco showed up out of nowhere. "Crash, Cortex is arresting all the fairytale creatures." Said Coco. "What the fuck?!?" Cried Crash. "This cage is too small.." Said Baby Bear. "Please, give me another chance!" Begged Clara. "Shut the fuck up." Said Mr. Pukey.

"What do we have here?" Asked Tiny. "This little wooden puppet..." Said Geppetto. "I'm not a puppet, I'm a real boy." Pinocchio lied. "it seems we have a possessed toy, take it away boys." Said N. Gin. And so, the knights took Pinocchio away. "What have you got?" Asked Tiny. "Well, i got a talking bandicoot." Said Mr. Pukey.

"Get him out of my sight." Said Tiny. "I swear, she can talk!" Shouted Mr Pukey, accidentally kicking the imprisoned fairy at Clara. "Hey, i can fly." Said Clara, flying around. "She can fly." Said Peter Pan. "She can talk." Said N. Gin. "That's right bitches, now I'm a talking, flying bandicoot, you never seen a bandicoot fly motherfuckers!" Shouted Clara. Suddenly, the fairy dust weared off.

"Seize her!" Shouted Tiny. Clara was running for her life when she bumped into Crunch. "We place you both under arrest." Said Tiny. "Really, you and what army?" Said Crunch. Tiny ran away from Crunch as soon as he saw him. "What's your name?" Asked Coco. "Clara Bandicoot, last thing i remembered, i escaped from the clutches of the evil Doctor Nina Cortex." Said Clara. "You can help us take back Wumpa Island." Said Crash. And so, Crash, his new friend Clara and the gang started their quest to take back Wumpa Island.

**_What happens next? find out in Chapter 2._**


	2. Chapter 2: To Rescue A Princess

N. Trophy walked to the torture room and said, "That's enough, he's ready to talk."

"You're a monster." Said Chip. "I'm not the monster here, you are, you and your fairytale creatures keep ruining my perfect world." Said N. Trophy.

"you know the Muffin Man?" Asked Chip. "Yes i know the Muffin Man." Said N. Trophy.

Dingodile brought Uka Uka to N. Trophy "Uka Uka, is this the most perfect kingdom of them all?" Asked N. Trophy.

"you're not a king yet, but you can become one, all you have to do is marry Princess Clover." Said Uka Uka. "Princess Clover Cortex, she's perfect" Said N. Trophy.

Meanwhile, Crash, Clara, Crunch and Coco were heading towards the dark tower where Clover was held prisoner. "Princess Clover is in the highest room of the tallest tower." Said Crunch. "Dragon!" Said Clara.

Crash and the gang fought the dragon to its death. "You did it, you rescued me." Said Clover.

**_To be continued in Chapter 3._**


	3. Chapter 3: A Night To Remember

"Thy deed is great, and thy heart is pure." Said Clover. "no problem." Said Crunch."we helped." Said Coco. "Remove your helmet dear knight." Said Clover. Crunch removed his helmet, revealing who he was. Clover was shocked and said, "Crunch, is it really you?" Crunch nodded. "Were you expecting Prince Charming?" Asked Clara.

"Yes, this is all wrong." Said Clover.

"Shouldn't we find camp?" Asked Crash. "Yes, we should." Said Clover, fixing her hot pink hair. That night, while everyone was asleep, Crash and Clara were sitting at a campfire in their pajamas. "I'm a virgin." Said Clara. "Me too." Said Crash.

Crash started kissing Clara, his tongue was feeling up hers.

They finally broke from their kiss, and soon, Crash removed the night gown off from Clara, revealing her small breasts. He licked one of her nipples, making her orange body blush. Crash put his hand under Clara's pink panties and rubbed her clitoris."Mmm yeah." Moaned Clara. Crash pulled down his pajama bottoms, took off Clara's panties, and inserted his penis into her vagina.

Clara felt a little bit of pain and said, "Fuck me hard." Crash made love to Clara as hard as he could. "I love you." Moaned Clara."you're so tight, I'm going to cum!" Grunted Crash. "Blow your load inside me!" Squealed Clara. Crash blew loads of milky semen inside Clara. Crash pulled out and said, "That was amazing." Tiny watching them and jerking off the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4: Clover's Secret

The next morning, Clover sang beautifully, until suddenly, she accidentally made the robin explode with her singing. Crash made pancakes. After everyone ate breakfast, Coco started burping. "Coco!" Shouted Aku Aku. "Better out than in, i always say." Said Crunch. Suddenly, Robin Hood showed up. "You're mine, Princess!" Shouted Robin Hood.

"Like hell i am!" Said Clover, fighting and defeating Robin Hood. "Shall we?" Asked Clara. Crash and the gang went for a walk in the forest. "Look at that beautiful sunset." Said Crash. "Sunset?!? oh no!" Cried Clover, going inside a nearby cottage.

That night, Aku Aku and Crash found a female burgundy bandicoot with one turquoise eye and one red eye, it was Clover. "Clover, you look different." Said Aku Aku. "I'm ugly, okay?" Said Clover. "I knew wumpa fruit was a bad idea." Said Crash. "No, I've been this way every time the sun goes down, by night one way, by day another, it shall be the norm until you find true love's first kiss, and then, take love's true form." Said Clover. "I didn't know you were a good poet." Said Aku Aku.

"It's a spell, when i was a little girl, my father, Neo Cortex casted a spell on me, every night i become this horrible ugly bandicoot, i have to marry N. Trophy tommorow before the sun sets." Said Clover. "We won't tell Crunch, but you should." Said Crash. The following morning, Clover turned back into a human, and just in time for N. Trophy to get here "Marry me, Clover." Said N. Trophy. "why wait? let's go." Said Clover. N. Trophy left with Clover on his horse.

**_Stay tuned for Chapter 5._**


	5. Chapter 5: The Final End

Crunch was feeling blue and lonely. "Hi there." Said Polar. "Clover is marrying N. Trophy." Said Crunch. "We gotta do something!" Said Clara. "How?" Asked Coco.

Meanwhile at the wedding, Clover and N. Trophy were exchanging vows. "I can't believe my daughter is getting married." Said Neo Cortex. Suddenly, Crunch barged in the church and said, "I object!" The sun began to go down. "I wanted to show you before." Said Clover, transforming into a bandicoot in front of Crunch. "Wow, that explains everything." Said Crunch.

"Disgusting!" Said Neo Cortex. "What the fuck?!?" Cried N. Trophy. Crunch and his friends fought and defeated N. Trophy and Neo Cortex. "I love you." Said Crunch. "I love you too." Said Clover. Crunch kissed Clover, causing her to take true love's form. "I don't understand, I'm supposed to be beautiful." Said Clover. "But you are beautiful." Said Crunch. "I knew this would be a happy ending." Said Crash. Crunch and Clover got married and lived happily ever after.

**The End.**


End file.
